


All I Ask

by Mulder42Scully5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Based on an Adele Song, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder42Scully5/pseuds/Mulder42Scully5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Adele's All I Ask, and goes through to the revival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Literally one of the first things for XF I ever wrote, so be kind...or don't. :)

“Take my hand, Scully.”

“I’m not scared, Mulder.”

“For my protection, Scully. Who knows what bodily harm could come to me without your supervision?”

She rolled her eyes but took his hand, and as she did she couldn’t help but let a smile tug at her lips.

—–

“Take my hand, Scully.”

“Mulder, we should just forget this rule.”

“You’re just mad because you know it works.”

“No, I’m simply trying to hold my ground for once. Holding your hand while we argue is–”

“Distracting? Too distracting for you to think about anything but making sweet–”

“Mulder! Okay, okay…here.”

And into his hand hers went.

—–

“Take my hand, Scully.”

“What’s going on, Mulder?”

“Just do it, Scully. I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise, Mulder? I thought the day off was a surprise. And then the ice skating and the Christmas tree and the jewelry from that shop you like. Wasn’t that the surprise?”

“Yeah well, I have one more important one. It really brings the whole thing together, Scully, just trust me?”

She let her hand, then, be taken by his. He knelt.

“Scully…will you marry me?”

—–

“Take my hand, Mulder.”

“Scully, no.” There were tears in his voice that made it catch on her name. “Please.”

“You know why I have to do this. I’m not promising it will be forever, but I…I have to go, Mulder.”

He felt like there were cement blocks around his feet holding him to his spot.

“Just…” She reached her hand toward his but it jerked away.

“I don’t want to leave with a fight, Mulder.” She would not let herself cry. Not yet. This had to be done first. It mattered how this ended.

She reached again and this time her hand got hold of his.

The tears rolled down his cheeks.

They held each other and their hands did not let go.

It mattered how this ended.


End file.
